


Glorified Babysitters

by SpaceIsAThingINeed



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIsAThingINeed/pseuds/SpaceIsAThingINeed
Summary: In which fourteen-year-old Soobin and fifteen-year-old Yeonjun have to babysit seven-year-old Beomgyu, and six-year-olds Taehyun and Huening Kai.They also have to deal with the confusing amount of feeling between the three, as well as their own feelings for each other.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Glorified Babysitters

If somebody had told Soobin exactly how his weekend would’ve played out when he’d agreed to babysit three young kids on a playdate when their guardian had to leave for an emergency at work for a measly $20, he probably would’ve passed out on the spot. Add in the fact that he had to babysit with his best friend(and crush), Yeonjun, and he might’ve had a heart attack.

Soobin may have regretted this more than he thought he would.

The oldest of the three kids, Beomgyu, was already giving him a headache. No matter how much Soobin persisted and begged, Beomgyu refused to sit still, always making his way over to Taehyun to cuddle him. Honestly, Soobin probably would’ve found it adorable, but the way Taehyun cuddled farther into Huening Kai’s side every time Beomgyu came near him already highly indicated there was going to be drama. Drama that he did _not_ want to deal with when Yeonjun was around.

Soobin felt a pressure on his stomach as he was grabbing plates from the cupboard and looked down to see Huening Kai rubbing his stomach with his hands. Soobin chuckled, “what are you doing?” Huening Kai pushed his hands on Soobin’s stomach a bit more forcefully and smiled up at him. “Squishy.” Soobin gripped Huening Kai’s small hands and led him over to the couch, where Yeonjun was trying to get Beomgyu to release his grip on Taehyun’s arm. “Beomgyu, you need to let go. How is Taehyun going to eat if you’re holding onto his arm like that?” Beomgyu looked up at Yeonjun with sad eyes, his lip quivering and Soobin knew he was about to cry.

“Beomgyu,” he spoke softly, “you only need to let go of Taehyun for a little while, just so you guys can eat.” Soobin smiled as he ruffled Beomgyu’s hair. “After you finish eating, you can hold onto him again, okay?” Soobin and Yeonjun relaxed when Beomgyu grinned, missing the pout Huening Kai gave.

* * *

Soobin sighed as he sat on the couch, he might’ve been one not that long ago, but kids were a handful. It took ten minutes and both himself and Yeonjun to get Beomgyu to stay still in his chair. He felt the couch sink next to him and looked over to see Yeonjun putting his head in his hands. “Kids are a nightmare.” Soobin nodded in agreement.

“Hey, why’d you agree to do this?” Soobin looked over to Yeonjun at the other boy’s question. “What do you mean?” “Why’d you agree to babysit? I’m just doing it for Beomgyu. I couldn’t really turn down my Aunt, she’d kill me if anything happened to him.” Soobin rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. “To be honest, I would’ve declined if it were someone else I had to work with, the only reason I agreed was that you’d be here.” The flustered look that appeared on Yeonjun’s face made Soobin laugh. Usually, _he’d_ be the one getting flustered, but the few times he could make Yeonjun blush were adorable. “Wait, you’re here for _me?”_ This time it was Soobin’s turn to be flustered. “Y-yeah, I mean of course I’d be here for you, I like you,” Soobin slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes widening. He hadn’t meant to say that.

He turned, expecting Yeonjun’s terrified face, but was instead greeted by a cute smile. “So you like me, huh?” Soobin felt his face get even redder, but before he could respond, he heard yelling coming from the dining room. Yeonjun heard it too and they both hurried to the dining room.

What Soobin saw first was how Beomgyu and Huening Kai were both covered in their food, and how Taehyun was watching from a distance away. Huening Kai and Beomgyu were yelling at each other, and it seemed the reason they were covered in food was that they had thrown it at each other. “What are you guys doing?!” Yeonjun knelt down next to the two and pulled them away from each other. “He said Taehyun likes him better!” Beomgyu pointed his finger towards Huening Kai, an angry expression on his face. “Well, you said Taehyun likes _you_ better!” Huening Kai retaliated and Yeonjun had to pull him back again.

Yeonjun pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why does it matter which of the two of you Taehyun likes more?” “Because I want Taehyun to like me more!” The two had shouted at the same time and Yeonjun just sighed. “Why not ask Taehyun who he likes more?” The two blinked, then looked over at Taehyun, who was clinging to Soobin’s leg.

“Taehyun, who do you like more?!” Beomgyu shouted, gripping onto the younger boy’s arm. “Hey, don’t grab him!” Huening Kai pulled Beomgyu away and Yeonjun had to separate them again. Soobin patted Taehyun’s head. “Go ahead, its okay.”

Taehyun looked over at the two boys and was silent for a moment. He fiddled with the straps of his overalls, “um, I can’t really choose.” A surprised look appeared on Beomgyu’s face while Huening Kai became silent. “Why can’t you choose?” Soobin asked softly. “I-I like them both the same.” Taehyun gave a sad look to Soobin, “is that bad?” Soobin ruffled his hair, smiling. “Of course not.” Yeonjun chuckled, pinching Beomgyu and Huening Kai on the cheeks. “See, you two don’t have to fight, Taehyun likes both of you.” Beomgyu and Huening Kai’s faces had turned a light shade of pink, but they both had shy smiles. Soobin smiled as he picked up Taehyun. “Yeonjun, I’ll get Taehyun to bed. You give Beomgyu and Huening Kai a bath, they’re filthy.”

* * *

By the time Soobin had gotten Taehyun to bed, Yeonjun had finished giving Huening Kai and Beomgyu their baths. The two kids were so tired that Yeonjun was practically dragging them in. He put them to bed and the two naturally cuddled up to Taehyun, the three sleeping peacefully together.

Soobin and Yeonjun made their way out of the bedroom, softly closing the door behind them as to not wake the other three, and went to the living room, they both sighed as they seated themselves on the couch. “That was exhausting,” Soobin groaned, putting his head in his hands. “You said it,” Yeonjun replied. Soobin would’ve gotten up, but the hand that brushed against his own stopped him.

“So, what was that thing earlier about you liking me?” Soobin flushed as Yeonjun chuckled. “It’s cool, I like you too. Even more than Beomgyu and Huening Kai like Taehyun.” Yeonjun rested his head on Soobin’s shoulder and eventually, the two fell asleep.


End file.
